Wolfs GAme
by silver-haired cutie
Summary: Kagome is a girl who doesn't have any friends. So what does she do when she meets Inu Yasha and the gang. And what happens when a sexy golden amber eyes Sesshomaru meets a cool chocolate brown eyed Kagome with secret meetings in between.
1. the gang

Wolfs Game

This is of a girl named Kagome who doesn't have any friends. So what happens when she meets Inu and the gang. And when golden amber meets chocolate brown with secret meetings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Damn!' Kagome thought when her alarm went off. 'Why do I have to go to school today.'

As she got out of bed Kagome did her usual routine. Got to closet. Get clothes. Take shower. Go down stairs.

"Mom whats for breakfast?" Kagome asks as she rumages through the cabnets. Still looking for something to eat Kagome hears her mother from her room. "Dear, its already on the table."

'Oh' Kagome thinks as she goes to the dining room and sees it sitting there. 'Wonder whats going to happen today.'

------20 minutes later-----

'Shit I'm late again.' Kagome thinks as she runs down the shrines steps. Not paying attention to whats around her, Kagome turns the corner and runs into someones chest (a sexy at that!). As she looks up to see who she ran into, a sexy golden amber collides with a cool chocolate brown. Muttering a quick apology Kagome turns around and runs quickly to the school.

Sesshomaru's POV

Walking down the street Sesshomaru tunes out whatever it was his hanyou brother was saying. JUst as Sesshomaru turned the corner a very beautiful raven-haired women was plastered up against his chest. As she looked up, Sesshomaru looked down slowly and gave the young women a slow sexy smile. By the way things appear the young women didn't see his smile only his eyes. Suddenly she dashes down the street, leaving Sesshomaru wondering just who she was and where she was going.

--------At School-------

'God damnit!' Kagome thinks running into her science class just as the tardy bell rings. Still thinking up an excuse anyways Kagome failed to see the new student standing in front of the classroom. Also continuing to replay what happened this morning Kagome's pulled from her memory to have the new boy Inu Yasha sit next to her.

Getting a closer look at him Kagome starts gwacking. Why, because he looks exactly like the person she bumped into this morning just shorter.

'Whats wrong with that wench. Why's she gwacking at me like that?' Inu Yasha thinks as he slowly maks his way next to Kagome. Inu YAsha hated coming to school and hated his brother even more for forcing him to come now. Usually him and his friends Sango, Miroku, Kikyou, Kouga, and the gang just skipped and went somewhere else.

"Hey my names KAgome..."

"Yeah, Inu Yasha, can i ask you something?"

"Sure just do it quick the teachs about to start."

Sure enough just as Kagome predicted the teacher Mrs. Rin started the lesson. So during science Inu Yasha and Kagome became fast friends. Not sure just how they bonded so well the two didn't question it and headed towards the cafeteria for lunch.

"Yo, Inu! Who's that your hanging with?" A strange boy around Inu Yasha's height, violet eyes, and a rats tail asked.

"Oh yeah her names Kagome. She's in my science class. So what you been up to?"Kagome ackwardly walks next to the two boys as the three makes there way into the cafeteria. After grabbing lunch KAgome followed the two boys to the table they were going to sit at when suddenly a sexy golden amber yet agains meet cool chocolate brown.

-------srry guys its really short and i didn't know how to end it so i thought this would work. R&R [please comment if you like.

Silver-haired Cutie


	2. the meeting

Disclaimer: i don't own anything except Serena.

Hey guys thankz for the reviews and here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy comment when done.

Chapter 2

After lookoing up and getting the details of the young man in front of her, Kagome was able to think properly. 'Okay...breathe...1...2...3...' Still looking, but not quite as hard, KAgome could see that he had snow white hair to his waist golden amber eyes, and two maroon strips on each cheek. 'So he's a demon, but Inu's a halfl demon with the same eyes. Does that mean they're brothers?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sesshomaru you have to get a grip on yourself.' Still looking at the young women, Sesshomaru hears Inu-Yasha introduce her.

"Everyone this here is the lovely Kagome. Now be nice and say hello." He said giving Sesshomaru a look.

Looking up shyly Kagome looks at everyone individually. First she meets Miroku the strange boy who was with Inu-Yasha. KAgome also realizes he's flirtacious, giving him a resounding slap.

"Finally someone else who wont put up with his leechorus ways. By the way the names Sango." A beautiful teenager with chocolate brown hair and swirling brown eyes says. Sango gets up and moves next to Kagome and suddenly Kagome isn't so shy anymore. Still looking around the table her eyes lay on a young women who sits next to Inu-Yasha.

She has long raven-colored locks, milk chocolate brown eyes, and a slim figure. Kagome notices how the young women grabs ahold of Inu-Yasha's hand and says, "Aren't you going to introduce me. Hi i'm Kikyou and byou are..."

"Oh yeah, hey my names Kagome." Then her gaze lands on the guy with snow white hair.

"Sesshomaru"

"Uhhh"

"It's Sesshomaru." He says now with a hint of humor in his eyes. Suddenly getting up and taking his food with him. Kagome sits there dumbfounded for a minute, then remembers she's got to be somewhere. Kagome dumps her tray and hurries through the side door of the school. Unknowingly Sesshomaru sees Kagome flee the school and follows behind her unnoticed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'God I feel as though someones following me.' Kagome thinks for the fourth time since she's left the school. Continuing to glance behind her, Kagome still follows the familiar path through the woods. Looking ahead at the clearing someone grabs her from behind and covers her mouth to stifle the oncoming scream.

Sesshomaru's POV

'What is that girl up to?' Sesshomaru thought to himself as he stealthly follows Kagome from the school to the edge of some woods where he sees her take a path only known to her. Losing her from his sight he searchs for her scent. 'Ah...there it is.' He thinks as he takes a consideredly huge wift of her glorious scent. 'She smells of lavender and sunshine.' So once again Sesshomaru finds Kagome about to enter a small clearing when quietly walks up behind her and grabs her by the wrist and clamps his hand over her mouth to stifle the oncoming scream he knew was about to fly out of her mouth.

"Shh...It's only me. And don't scream." Sesshomaru says as he slowly removes his hand from her mouth agreeing with her silent nod. He then turned her around.

"What the hell is your problem sneaking up on me like that." Kagome furiously whispers to Sesshomaru.

"Nothing...but whats your idea of ditching." he retorts back.

Trying to think up a better answer than the truth, Kagome is harshly pulled forward by Sesshomaru into a tight embrace. Not knowing what to do Kagome slowly put her arms around Sesshomaru and returns his embrace.

"God i thought something was going to happen to you." Sesshomaru said softly against Kagomes hair. Still standing there holding Kagome, Sesshomaru sensing something getting closer.


End file.
